In some settings, it may be desirable to provide a door that provides adequate insulation between a relatively cool room (e.g., walk-in/drive-in freezer, etc.) and a relatively warmer room. For instance, such a door may be placed between a refrigerated room and an adjacent room that is at room temperature or at some other warmer temperature. It may also be desirable in some settings to provide a door that is flexible enough to withstand at least some types of impacts (e.g., collision with a forklift or other vehicle, a hand cart with loaded pallet, etc.) without significant damage resulting to the door; and with the door still being able to provide a substantial thermal seal between rooms separated by the door. Various suitable locations for positioning such a door as described herein will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the teachings herein. Of course, adequate insulation may be provided by a door in some settings without the door also having to provide flexibility or impact absorption. Likewise, adequate flexibility or impact absorption may be provided by a door in some settings without the door also having to provide substantial insulation. Some conventional door systems may provide a high degree of rigidity (e.g., to increase thermal isolation/insulation capabilities) at the expense of impact absorption capabilities. Some other conventional door systems may provide a high degree of flexibility (e.g., to increase impact absorption capabilities) at the expense of thermal isolation/insulation capabilities. While a variety of doors have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.